Sampul Majalah: Naruto
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Sepertinya, industri majalah lebih tahu kapan Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto sebelum Hinata sendiri tahu soal itu. —NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Mencoba membuat fic Humor/Romance dan lagi mau fic pendek... jadi maaf berat kalau jayus... V.V dan saya akan membuat fic KHR dan Kuroshitsuji juga dengan tema yang sama... dasar author gak kreatif XP dan yah... saya emang lagi pengen bikin fic-fic pendek

Oh, btw, ini AU

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Sampul Majalah: Naruto**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **NaruHina **pairing

* * *

"Eep!" pekik Hinata sambil melompat kaget saat melihat sampul sebuah majalah diatas meja. Dia berada disana, didalam majalah, bersama Naruto.

Sakura berlari mendatanginya dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Hinata? Kok, teriakanmu kenceng banget, sih?"

"I-Itu...," kata Hinata gugup sambil menunjuk ke arah majalah yang tadi ia pegang. Sakura mengambil majalah tersebut dan mulai membaca. "Pasangan paling romantis di Konoha."

"Eep..." kata Hinata pelan dan gugup.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi apa yang salah dengan ini, Hinata?"

"A-Aku dan Na-Naruto-kun berada di halaman depan... Itu yang salah! Da-Dan, semua orang nanti akan berpikiran kalau aku dan Naruto-kun berpacaran!" teriak Hinata histeris setengah mati.

"O—Ha? Kalian tidak berpacaran?" kata Sakura terkejut.

"TIDAK!" jerit Hinata panik. "I-Ini 'kan cuma buat sa-sampul majalah. Ke-Kenapa kau bi-bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah itu mengejutkan? Kau itu dekat sekali sama anak rambut duren itu."

"E-Eh? !" jerit Hinata, lagi. Membuat Sakura harus menutup telinganya. "Se-Sejak kapan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata... Kau ini terkadang emang gak peka, ya?" desah Sakura sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dia memang terkadang bingung dengan tindakan salah satu sahabatnya itu."

"E-Eh... Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," Hinata mendesah. "Ma-maksudku, Na-Naruto-kun itu punya _hero complex_..."

"Di tempat tidur," tambah Kiba yang tiba-tiba masuk dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Wajah Hinata langsung seperti kepiting rebus, memerah. Sedangkan, wajah Kiba malah babak belur, ditonjok habis-habisan sama Sakura.

"Kalau anak rambut duren itu sudah mengambil keperawanan Hinata, akan kuhajar kau dan dia, Kiba!" Sakura bersumpah.

"Kenapa aku juga yang kena?" tanya Kiba agak emosi.

"Karena kau yang mengawalinya, gila," Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Te-Teman-teman...," kata Hinata, berusaha meleraikan dua orang yang sedang beradu tatapan dengan latar listrik di belakangnya (?).

"HINATA!" sahut seseorang dari ambang pintu gedung luas itu. Naruto. Dan dia sedang menggenggam majalah yang membuat Hinata panik. "Kita berada dihalaman depan, loh!"

Kiba memandang sekilas ke arah Sakura sebelum memindahkan tatapannya ke arah Naruto dan memberinya tatapan 'kau-akan-dibunuh-oleh-si-Jidat-Lebar-itu-Naruto'. Sakura memang sangat bersemangat untuk mempertanyakan soal 'keperawanan' Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang, Sakura, AKU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGAN NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata menyadarkan Sakura juga pada orang-orang yang sedang sibuk melihat majalah baru terbit itu.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat...

"Eh? Kita tidak pacaran? !" ujar Naruto dalam keterkejutan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

:0 wow. Padahal ni fic iseng-iseng aja ternyata malah dapat 14 review. Makasih berat! Makasih (lagi) yang udah:

**Review:**_**mayra gaara, HinamE hiMe cHan, Senju Miru05, SATE AYAM, Brigitta, Micon, Nagisa Wellington **_(teman kelasku tersayang! T_T)_**, nami atsuru, Yoona Furukawa, ZephyrAmfoter, Crunk Riela-chan, Morikawa Yui, rina aj**_

**Fave:**_**Senju Miru05**_

**Flame:**_**asu**_

Lagipula sebenarnya ini cuma oneshot dan akhirnya emang kayak gitu. Tapi, gara-gara saya lupa cantumin 'complete', begitulah. Dan sesuai permintaan anda, saya bikin lanjutannya.

Enjoy fic plotless dan super pendek ini -_-

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Sampul Majalah: Naruto**

Last Chapter from Naruto two-shots

* * *

"Eh? Kita tidak pacaran? !" ujar Naruto dalam keterkejutan.

Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, sebelum..._ well_, Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu, bego! Hinata sudah jelas-jelas bilang kalau dia TIDAK berpacaran denganmu!"

"Lah? Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku ini emang pacaran dengan Hinata! Hinata sendiri nerima perasaanku, kok!" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Kiba dan Sakura juga ikutan sampai-sampai membuat bulu kuduk punya yang sudah menempel ditubuh Hinata sejak lahir menjadi berdiri.

"Ka-Kapan?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Habis festival musim panas dua minggu lalu. Kita duduk-duduk di taman liat orang lain main kembang api. Kau tak ingat?" Naruto bertanya balik.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengingat yang terjadi dua minggu lalu. Tapi, ia tak dapat mengingatnya... Pas melihat pelototan Sakura padanya, langsung terjadi kilas balik masa lalu dalam otaknya.

Dan, Naruto juga mulai menceritakan hal itu pada Kiba, Sakura, dan tentu saja Hinata.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinata... Aku suka padamu. Kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak?"_

_Akhirnya, Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Dia melirik Hinata yang kepalanya sedang bersandar pada kursi dan matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang agak panjang. Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya tertunduk Dia tampak seperti mengangguk singkat. Tapi, itu membuat Naruto melompat kaget dan langsung memeluknya._

"_Wah! Makasih, ya, Hinata! Makasih! Makasih! Makasih!" ucap Naruto berulang-ulang. Hinata membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan dia yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Naruto. Mengira dia dipeluk sebagai pelukan 'persahabatan', Hinata pun memeluk balik._

"_Sama-sama."_

* * *

"Yang pas dipeluk itu 'kan?" tebak Hinata ragu-ragu.

Naruto langsung mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Iya! Yang itu!"

"Anu... itu pas, aku tidur..." kata Hinata.

...

"Demi duren, kau menyerang Hinata saat dia tidur, Naruto! ?" teriak Kiba sembari menoleh kearahnya, disambut _death glare _dari Naruto dan kemarahan Dewa Jashin yang muncul dengan sosok Sakura (?).

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kira aku orang yang begituan apa?" protes Naruto.

"Bisa saja, selama orang itu orang yang disukai," ujar Sakura tajam dengan latar aura yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh Naruto.

"Te-Teman-teman..."

Hening...

"Jadi, pas Naruto menembakmu, kamu tertidur, ya?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Err... mungkin..." jawab Hinata dengan bingung.

"Hey, Naruto... Kamu bilang kalau anggukan yang kau anggap sebagai Hinata menerima perasaanmu itu... jangan-jangan," kata Sakura.

"Kepala Hinata yang bersandar itu tertunduk karena gerakan refleks bukan?" lanjut Kiba.

Naruto yang menangkap maksudnya pun langsung membentuk 'OH!'.

"Berarti, semua ini salah paham! Aku mengira kalau Hinata itu menerima perasaanku dengan anggukan itu padahal dia cuma nundukin kepalanya!" sahut Naruto.

Spontan, ketiga orang yang sibuk berbicara itu menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang panik dan tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh oleh ketiga temannya tersebut langsung melambaikan tangannya. "Err... Ada yang harus aku urus sama Kurenai-sensei. _Ja ne_!" dan Hinata pun kabur dari mereka bertiga.

"HINATAAAAA!"

* * *

Jadi kalau mau nembak seseorang, liat dulu tidur apa nggak. Kalo tidur, berarti kamu sama aja kayak Naruto :P berhati-hatilah (?)

Bikin bingung? Jangan tanya, saya juga bingung. Stres habis bikin chap duanya **Ramen Kushina** -_-

xDD

review? Flame? Silahkan :)

dheeSafa


End file.
